Retirment from the War
by Safire 19
Summary: Spartan B-312 is on Earth, but it is not her world. Welcome Crystal to Griffen Rock.


I woke with a groan. My middle hurt a lot. Then I bolted up caring little for the pain. The room was white. A heart monitor to my left, table with medical supplies on both sides. I looked down the dog tags, my armor, Dot, all gone.

Find, find now, Cole Protocal. Armor means safe, this place danger.

"Whoa, easy easy, your safe." A human nurse spoke coming to my side. She tried to touch me. I pulled my arm away misstustful. Doctors bring pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to check on your bandages, make sure you didn't pull the stitches." She spoke softley. "May I?" she asked I watched her for a moment longer before nodding. I watched her closely. One miss step and I was out of here.

"You don't talk much do you?" the lady asked. I shock my head no.

"Do you know how you got in that crater," she asked. I shock my head no again.

"Okay, what about that armor. It's really cool and all but how did you get it. It's really advanced. Doc Green had trouble getting it off of you. Your lucky to be alive." She spoke. Her questions confused me. Did she not know who or what I was?

"Alright you look okay, Chief Burns will be here soon so please just relax and if you need anything let us know, okay?" she spoke with a happy smile. I nodded my head again before looking out the window to the mountains. At least they were human. I can tolerate humans.

A knock came from the door before it opened. A man in a blue police uniform came in. I observed him as he came and stood at the foot of my bed. Two accompanied him one wore a piolets uniform, the other was wearing yellow and a yellow fire hat.

"Hello miss, I'm Chief Charley Burns and this is my daughter, Dani, and eldest son Kade. May I know your name please?" he asked.

"My armor," I demanded. Kade reacted clearly irritated.

"Look you have no right to make demands." He growled. I remained quiet for a moment.

"No one knows my name, my armor holds the answers we both seek." I answered him.

"So what do we call you?" Chief burns asked.

"Six," I answered.

"Like the number?" Dani questioned. I nodded my head.

"Once you are cleared from th-" Chief started I chose to go ahead and stand.

"Whoa there, your going to pull your stitches if your not careful." Dani spoke almost trying to get my to sit.

"For that matter standing must be extremely painful for you right now." She spoke.

"I have suffered worse injuries before. I am in a conduction to move." I spoke looking down at her, before sitting back down.

"You sure you're a girl your taller then Dad." Kade spoke. I simply watched him. He grew uncomfortable under my gaze.

"We will not take you till you are cleared by the hospital. Your idea of health is not the same here." He spoke.

"I will comply on the condition that my dog tags are returned." I spoke.

"The dog tags, may I ask why?" he asked.

"The dog tags belonged are mine and also a dead teammate." I answered. His eyes widened.

"They will be returned to you by the end of the day you have my word. Do you have any family we can call?" he asked. His words confused me. I shock my head no.

"We'll try and stop by later and check on you." He spoke before assuring his kids out. I reveled in the silence. True silence that would not kill you was a blessing. I closed my eyes feeling slightly safe. This place was untouched by war and didn't care that I was a Spartan. I would be allowed to greave my dead team in peace.

(One Week later)

"Alright, but as long as she takes it easy." The head Doctor relented. The Burns family were in one word strange. They were open yet also closed. Dani was like a nurse, Chief Burns the commander, Kade the annoyance who you can ignore, Gram engineer no confidence. Cody a leader, a planner, a child.

"Yes ma'am," they did not let me out of the wheel chair. I am a Spartan. I should already be in a war zone fighting the Covenant.

"Well who would like to ride with?" Chief Burns asked.

"Dani," I spoke. They nodded and let me out of the wheel chair to get in the helicopter.

"May I?" I asked. Dani blinked.

"Sure, just the controls are very delicate." she spoke. I nodded and took hold of the controls. The on bourd computer showed a way point. I felt a small smile and took to the air. It seemed to level off just above the trees and no higher.

"That's normal," Dani spoke. I nodded and pushed forward following the way point.

" Whoa your good. You fly before?" she asked.

"Not a Helicopter, but yes." I answered. Putting the bird down gently.

"Alright give me a moment to get the Wheel chair set up." She spoke. I frowned I really didn't want to be in that thing. I wanted my armor I wanted to know how I got here. I complied and got in the wheelchair.

"Hello Miss, may I say your armor is quiet interesting. I hope I could try it on."

"No," I spoke firmly moving the wheelchair up to the table.

"May I ask why?" Cody asked. I sighed.

"One who is not a Spartan would die." I spoke removing the chip in the back.

"What's that?" Kade asked.

"Dot, up." I ordered.

"Hello Noble Six, I feared the worse and was starting to create a self destruction protocol." Dot spoke.

"An AI Noble." Gram spoke stumbling over his words.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you killed the Zeolites a green portal opened under you and we came crashing down from this worlds atmosphere." She answered.

"Wait, killed?" Chief Burns spoke.

"Dot,"

"Based off what I gathered from your Armors readings we are in a different Dimension." Dot spoke.

"So no Covenant?" I questioned.

"No there is no sign of any Covent activity." I sagged into the chair.

"Then the war for me is done." I spoke mostly in relief.

"I believe those words boarder lining treason Six have you forgotten what damage they have caused." She questioned I clutched the card tightly.

"I am well aware Dot, why else would I have fought them." I spoke.

"Could someone please explain what is going on."

"Could we barrow a projector and computer please Dr. Green." Dot requested. Doc Green complied and gave them the objects. I placed Dot's card on the computer and waited. Dot started to explain our universe and what I was. When she finished Cody and Frankie left as soon as they saw the fist creature and their break down was given. Gram, Dani, Kade and Doc. Green also left only Chief Burns remained.

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

"You have no reason to be sorry, but now I must obey the Cole Protocol." I spoke picking up Dot's card.

"And what does that mean."

"She must destroy me, the loss of an AI is an extreme security risk. I hold many of our Earth's secrets. Do it Six." Dot spoke. And with that I crushed the card not feeling any emotion.

"What will you do know,"

"I don't know, being a Spartan is all I know." I spoke.

"And what was the ultimate goal you had?" he asked.

"To keep Humanity safe." I answered.

"You can stick with us. We are rescue workers. We save as many lives as we can." He spoke. I nodded my head in thanks. I reacted out and removed the knife.

"That's one large knife." He spoke.

"It was a teammates." I spoke before putting it back in it's holster. I stood up and started to put the armor on. I left the helmet off and reveled in the feeling of my armor being back on. Oh how I wanted to run.

"Are you sure your alright?" Chief Burns asked.

"I am fine. My armor will keep pressure on the wound I could lift on of your vehicles and not pull one stitch. I assured him. The battle rifle and shot gun were damaged, even if I was able to fix them they would no longer be fit to serve.

"Your weapons-"

"Will no longer work, but I will be keeping them. They all hold sentimental value." I spoke clipping both weapons to the manganic clip.

"Alright," he spoke not very comfortable. I checked the pistil still working. At lest I am not defenseless. I put the pistil on my hip and picked up my helmet.

"I'm ready and able." I spoke to Chief Burns. He nodded and we left the room.

I watched as Six and Dad entered the room. Six was in her armor minus her helmet which she held in her right hand. the one video we saw, I'm glad Six insisted Cody and Frankie left. And the Ai said it was one of the cleaner ones. To hell with that.

"Six will be joining us on our Rescues we'll start small and work our way up." Dad spoke.


End file.
